1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitor stands and, more specifically, to a swiveling stand for a liquid crystal display monitor capable of effectively distributing the weight of the LCD and preventing excessive wear of the wing type connecting components.
2. Background Art
With the increasing amounts of information that are managed and displayed using computers, the development of higher quality monitors has been an area of extensive research. This research has led to improvements in the miniaturization of internal components, in the reduction of monitor thickness, and in the quality of picture displayable by a monitor. Today, older monitors, such as the heavy and bulky CRT monitors (Cathode Ray Tub monitors), are being replaced with compact LCD monitors (Liquid Crystal Display monitors) that are designed using a combination of LCD and semiconductor techniques.
A LCD monitor may be constructed using: a LCD display unit, a stand unit, and a stand-display interface. The LCD display unit's front and rear housings are assembled into a single housing containing both a LCD and a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). The stand unit supports the display unit on a support surface and includes a plurality of connectors for power and signal cables.
The swiveling devices used for LCD monitors may be constructed with a recess that is positioned on the top center of the stand unit and rotatably receives the bottom surface of a bushing integrated into the stand-display interface. A boss projecting from the bottom center of the recess having two diametrically-opposite wing projections may be used to engage the display unit. Two protrusions used to stop the rotation of the monitor can be positioned on the bottom surface of the recess diametrically opposed to each other. Located in the center of the bottom surface of the stand-display interface is a coupling hole that engages the winged boss. The diametrically opposite wing projections hold the stand-display interface, and thus the monitor, onto the stand.
However, I have observed that the LCD monitor that incorporates a stand using this sort of swiveling device can become unstably supported due to the concentrated force that is exerted on the wing projections because of the center of gravity of the monitor exerting an eccentric load force on the stand when the monitor is tilted. I believe that this causes excessive wear of the wing projections and can lead to the wing projections being overloaded and deforming. This also results in the reduction of the monitors lifespan and a corresponding reduction in the monitor's market competitiveness. I expect that a monitor that more evenly distributes eccentric forces created by the tilting of the monitor will have an extended lifespan resulting in increased consumer satisfaction and an increase in office productivity.